The study will compare Zeneca ZD0859 #1, 2% Diprivan 2% injection or Diprivan (1% propofol) injection for the sedation of subjects with renal or multi-system organ failure. This protocol examines these levels as well as teh concentration of additive relative to the dose of Zeneca administered.